The Neutral
by ThisIsMyDisguise
Summary: Bella is a Bounty Hunter and a Neutral. The Cullens are vampires who invade her territory. Did I forget to mention she hates Vamps? Will this hate stop her from falling in love? BXE, AU, Rated T just in case, and a tad OOC. Stolen from PoisonedAngelTears.
1. Chapter 1: I'm a WHAT?

**AN- Hey y'all! This is my first story on fanfiction, so I am still learning the ins and outs of it. I would love to thank PoisonedAngelTears for the story idea, and letting me steal it from her! Basically, in this story, Bella is a bounty hunter, and a Neutral (that will be explained later.) The Cullens show up in her territory and who knows what could happen.**

**Without further ado, here is the story!**

**The Neutral**

**Chapter One: I'm a WHAT?**

_Ugh! I hate the rain!_

I looked out of my car window and glared at the menacing clouds as if that would stop the droplets from falling. I went back to the task at hand, trying to catch the perpetrator. This had been the third time we had gotten a tip from him, and hopefully this one would be right. It was tedious doing reconnaissance, but someone had to do it. I yearned for my nine millimeter just to take my frustration out, but it had gotten taken away from me after I shot an innocent bystander last week. James Worthington had yet to show up. I had only glanced at his stats, but had it memorized. James was wanted for multiple counts of sexual assault, and of course fled and didn't show up for his court day. Lucky me. From what else I could gather, the only reason he was in Forks, Washington, the rainiest place on earth, was because he was a Vampire. Only people like me knew that part.

It has been seven long years since my parents tried to break the news. I remember the day vividly as the one that changed my life forever.

_I had walked in the room, dropping off my backpack in the font room. It had been a long day of meeting my new teachers and trying to figure out how to get to my classes at the strange middle school. I was in 6__th__ grade, and had already made a ton of friends and enemies. I heard my mom tell me to come into the great room, so I followed her voice and found my parents sitting on the couch waiting for me. They motioned to a chair right across from them and told me to sit down._

"_Sweetie, we have some important news to tell you." My mom started then squeezed my dad's hand to start the long speech._

"Bella_, you are a Neutral." I opened my mouth to ask a question when he held up his hand and continued._

"_A Neutral is a person that isn't human, or supernatural. This person is responsible for making sure that humans never find out about the supernaturals, and keep the supernaturals from stepping out of line. You live for a couple hundred years and have a gift, which doesn't show up until you turn eleven, which is why we are telling you now."_

"_We are going to be home schooling you, so that when you get older, you can take over your job." My mom finished, leaving me furious._

"_What if I don't want to be a supernatural? What if I want to be a normal person? Don't I get a say? What if I don't want to be home schooled?" I yelled while my mom just answered that I didn't have a choice and she refused to tell me about my gift until I figured it out on my own. _

I went on to read about Vampires, Werewolves, Shape-shifters, Witches, Warlocks, Sirens, and every other type of supernatural until my head almost exploded. I also found that my gift was that all other gifts wouldn't work on me, and I could tell who, or what, was trying to attack. But, seriously, how could all of these survive without letting humans know they were around? I mean, come on, aren't humans pretty much taking up a lot of space on earth? Well, that was where I came in. There were only a couple hundred Neutrals in existence, so when I was given a territory, I got stuck with Washington and Oregon, with only one other person as my "mentor." To date I only claimed Washington, since I didn't want to share with a 300-year-old guy.

I was now eighteen and was still sick and tired of not having a normal life. I was seriously considering writing to the High Council and telling them to terminate my duties, but that would have to wait until after I caught this vamp. Right on cue, James shows up with blood staining his white shirt and having blood-red eyes. He had obviously just gotten done hunting, so it was time to make my move.

**AN- You know the drill, please Rate and Review! Thanks! Sorry it is so short, I just wanted to get it set up as quickly as possible. I promise the chapters will be longer as I get farther in.**

**~ThisIsMyDisguise**


	2. Chapter 2: Vamps and Perverted Guys

AN: Thanks for reading! I was really glad to see that y'all were reading this story! I am just going to get this out of the way. I don't want to beg for reviews, but if y'all read it, could you spend like thirty seconds to review? Thanks! Also, I forgot to put up a disclaimer for last chapter, so this is for both chapters. Oh, and the chapter is in Bella's POV unless I say otherwise. 

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer was signing away the rights to Twilight to me for my birthday, until my annoying little brother woke me up for church. –sigh- Better luck next time! I also don't own any cars or songs, or anything else I happen to mention.

Chapter 2:

Vamps and Perverted Guys

I stepped out of the car and knocked on his door while concentrating on my cover. I eyed my mini skirt and low-cut top with disgust. I was way out of my comfort zone and only wore them to think that I only needed to wear this for a couple hours, then I could go home and change into my sweats. I was surprised that I hadn't fallen on my way to the door, pouring rain, four-inch heels and my reputation as the biggest klutz on the planet didn't mix too well on a normal basis. James opened the door finally and eyed me hungrily, as if I was a piece of meat. Ugh! I really hated vampires!

"Hey baby! What choo doin' at my door?" He asked with a terrible faked accent. I seriously couldn't picture any worse of a job being done. I remember I had to respond and hoped he couldn't see my apparent disgust at him.

"Oh, hey! Yeah, like, my car, like, broke down and I was wondering if I could, like, get a ride home from a super-hot guy like yourself." I stated in my best impersonation of the secretary at our office. Her name was Jessica Stanley, and she was the epitome of a preppy slut, if I ever saw one. I honestly couldn't think of a male within five miles of the town that hadn't slept with her. Of course, James bit at the bait and it took hi a second to respond.

"Um, sure. Let me get my keys, unless you want to…" He wasn't able to finish before I cut him off and told him that I had to get home immediately. He looked deflated, but reappeared a few moments later with a set of keys to the slightly rusted blue car that looked like it was made in the nineties. I opened the door and buckled myself in as I subtly texted my boss Mike, that I was on my way back and subtly led James to the back entrance of the office.

He leaned over as if to kiss me, when I stepped out and proceeded to start to fall flat on my face. Before I could hit the cement, I felt ice-cold arms grab me and pull me up. Oh crap! I looked into his blood-red eyes and watched as Mike and his henchmen, Eric and Tyler, managed to get him off me and led him to the police cruiser waiting to pick him up. I didn't understand how they got him off, but I was suddenly glad that all three of them had deluded themselves that they were the man for me. Who would be better bodyguards than men trying to win your heart?

They came back a couple of minutes later, with the five grand bounty. That meant a thousand each, which was more than enough to pay rent and buy groceries for the month. As they talked excitedly about what they were going to go do to celebrate, I snuck away and found my phone ringing on Jessica's desk. I picked it up immediately and walked over to an empty room.

"Hello, Bella Swan here. What can I do for you?"

"Hello Ms. Swan. My name is Patrick Yewling; I'm with the High Council. How are you today?" He said in a strict business-like manner that left the feeling that he could care less about how you were feeling.

"Hello Mr. Yewling, I'm fine, is something wrong sir?"

"No, Ms. Swan, I am just calling to inform you of some new residents in your territory. We just got word from our Neutral in Alaska, that a coven of seven vampires are moving to Forks, Washington. They prefer to be called the Cullen family and are now your responsibility. Good luck!" He hung up before I could even say goodbye.

Seven vamps were just my luck! I mean, who do they think I am Wonder Woman? It is almost impossible to hide one vampire, let alone SEVEN! Seven bloodthirsty vampires in Forks, this is not looking good. My day got even worse when Mike walked into the room.

"Bella, the guys and I are going to Port Angeles to catch some dinner, maybe a movie, do you want to come?" He begged, trying to put on a puppy dog face while staring at my chest. Because of the news I had just gotten, I couldn't think of a good excuse to back out.

"Um, sure Mike. I'll meet you guys in front of that Italian restaurant at six o'clock." I said as politely as I could manage before grabbing the keys to my actual vehicle, a rusted old red truck. My dad, Charlie, had given me it for my birthday when I turned sixteen two years ago. It wasn't the best car in the world, but it ran, and that was all I needed.

I only tripped once on my way, and twenty minutes later, I found myself at my apartment. I had moved in a couple of months ago, but it still was bare, except for a couple pictures of my mom and step-dad on my nightstand. I tried to get one of Charlie, but he always would run away when he saw a camera in my hands. I checked the clock and saw that I still had two hours until I had to leave. I took a quick shower and changed into dark denim jeans and a cute halter top with ballet flats. I still had an hour left and decided to head out earlier and go to the new music store before the guys showed up.

I drove out and parked in front of the boardwalk so it would be closer to me for my great escape later. I walked over a few blocks toward the store and could just see the door about five feet away, when I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. I closed my eyes and waited for impact. Suddenly I felt cold arms around me and fear spread through me like wildfire. How on Earth did he manage to escape and track me all the way down here? All that fear subsided when I heard a musical voice.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked. I opened my eyes and found myself within six inches of the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. Suddenly, the fact hit that he was a vampire when I felt him trying to read my mind. I blushed in embarrassment at my fall and responded after a minute. His eyes looked different than any other vampire's I had seen. They were golden hued instead of the normal bright red. What did that mean? None of the books ever mentioned that. His eyes mesmerized me and it was hard to tear my eyes away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I tried to right myself, only to start to fall again. I blushed at my klutziness and got up again before making my way to the store. After a minute I realized he was still following me. I felt him try to probe my mind again and decided to have some fun.

"Don't even think about trying to read my mind, it isn't going to work no matter how many times you try." I said it in a normal conversation voice, knowing that he could hear me. I peeked a glance back in the mirrored door and saw a confused expression on his face that looked cute. I noticed he had bronze hair, almost the color of a penny, that looked like he had just gotten out of bed. By the time I had opened the door, he was suddenly at my side.

"How did you know that I can read minds?" He asked in a strained voice.

AN-That's the end of the chapter! I love cliffies! They are probably the best invention in literature. Question for the reviewers: Who's POV should I do the next chapter in, Bella's Edward's, both, or Mikes, or all of the above? Let me know! R&R!

~JL ThisIsMyDisguise


	3. Chapter 3: Stranger and Music

**Hey y'all! Sorry I took so long to post this, but I was really uber busy. I would type it out, but I don't thin y'all would care. One of the events is that I turned 16 on Sunday, which contributed to not posting the past two weekends, as my surprise trip to WDW and my birthday interfered with it. I will try my hardest to not take so long to update ever again. **

**Without further ado, here comes the disclaimer, which disclaims. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red**

**Violets are Blue**

**I don't own Twilight**

**And neither do you!**

Last time on "The Neutral":

"How did you know I could read minds?" He asked in a strained voice.

-----------------

I was concerned about her knowing about my power, we had just moved here, and I knew Rosalie and Alice would be pissed, to say the least, if we had to move again so soon. I looked at the frail human girl's face and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and was shocked to see so much emotion in them. I had always thought that brown eyes were shallow and lifeless, but on this girl, they were filled with confliction. What was she trying to hide? It seemed like an eternity before she answered me back.

"I just had this feeling, that's all." I could see in her eyes that she wasn't being completely honest, but I didn't want to push it in case it would hurt her. Why did I suddenly care whether I hurt this insignificant human, what was she to me but another face in a crowd. The air was tense, and I realized that she was waiting for me to say something.

"Oh, okay then. You're going to this store as well?" I asked mentally slapping myself. Of course she was going to the store, she is basically in front of the door right now.

"Yeah, I need a new CD, my others are severely outdated. What about you?" I smelled her blood stain her cheeks and was once again hit by that alluring smell that had caused me to try to talk to her in the first place. The faint pink blush, like a new rose, colored her face and made her seemingly plain features look beautiful. She looked like a china doll, so fragile, yet so beautiful. I took this all in within a second and decided that I needed to answer.

"Well, I moved here from Alaska yesterday, and I had to leave most of my music collection behind, so I need a few replacements. What kind of music are you into?" I slapped myself again for blurting that out. She blushed a shade darker, which showed that she realized my embarrassing guffaw.

"I just need to know so I know where to head off to first." I clarified, trying to mask my embarrassment.

"Oh," she sounded confused "I guess we could start in rock…" She trailed off as her blush deepened farther and made her even more irresistible. We walked through the doors and she managed to trip over something. I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her before she could hit the floor and get hurt. I didn't know why, but I felt very protective of her, as if I was her personal shield, born to protect her from the world.

We made our way around the store, talking about different musicians and arguing about ones we didn't both like. I was surprised to see that our music tastes more often corresponded than clashed, and that I was willing to try some new people, just on her recommendation. I had only known her for an hour and a half, and I already knew she would be a huge impact in my life.

Her phone started vibrating in her pocket, and she reached to grab it.

"Hello? Hey Mike. It is? I'm so sorry! I'm at the music store and I guess I just lost track of time" I was glad that I wasn't the only one who felt that way. I felt like my un-dead heart was breaking when I heard the name of her boyfriend. I tried to act composed as I listened to her finishing her conversation with "Mike".

"Yeah, you guys go ahead and watch the movie. You already did? Uhm, go ahead, It's going to take me some time to get back over there. Okay, bye." She hung up at last as I tried to hide my pain.

"You should probably head on over to your boyfriend. Do you mind if I walk you, so you don't get attacked by a mob of rapists or something?" I said jokingly, as she started laughing. I didn't see what was so funny, but hoped she would let me in on the big joke.

"Mike isn't my boyfriend no matter how much he wishes. No, he's my boss, and we were going to celebrate with our coworkers a big accomplishment, but apparently they started without me." She started blushing again as she finished. My heart felt suddenly whole again as she said that. I was glad that I might have a chance with her.

"Either way, we should probably make our way over that way. Maybe grab some dinner and finish our conversation there." I replied smiling. I heard her heart falter then speed up to double pace. I tried to not pay attention to it as we made our way to the cash register and I paid for the CD's. Esme would be mad if I had let her pay for anything, she made sure I had better manners than that. We walked over to the restaurant and I smelled the disgusting scent of Italian food filling the air.

"A table for two." I said to the waitress who immediately got up and showed us to a booth between a crying infant and some drunken men. Not a good idea.

"Perhaps something a little more private?" I asked and we were led to a table in the back corner, out of the eyes of almost everyone else in the restaurant.

She set down the menus and left telling us that our waiter would be there shortly. I just sat and looked at the gorgeous girl in front of me, trying to figure out anything from within those depthless chocolate eyes. She looked up and started staring at me. The waitress showed up soon asking us for our drink orders and set down some bread sticks. Bella, that was the girl's name, ordered a Coke and didn't even give me a curious look when I said I wasn't having anything. I thought about how fitting her name was as we waited for her drink. Bella meant beautiful in Italian, and I couldn't think of any name that would have been better for her.

When it came time to order the food, she ordered hers and still didn't seem fazed that I wasn't eating either. What was going through that girl's mind? I wish I could find out, but reading her mind was impossible. She also didn't seem uncomfortable around me, unlike almost every human I had met. We started talking more and I found more about her. I wanted to know everything about her, but I knew that I would never fully understand her. A few answers made her blush, especially when it came to her favorite color. I couldn't understand it, but when I went to ask, she just blushed more and asked me a question. Thus our conversation continued until it was time to walk her to her car. I grabbed our bags, paid and followed her to her car. She got in and I put her bags in the passenger seat of her truck. We said goodbye and I watched her leave before realizing that I had no way of contacting her ever again.

Well, that was stupid.

**Thanks for reading!! Please review!! THANKS!!**

**~JL**


	4. Chapter 4: Later that Night

**Hey, sorry about making the POV confusing for the last chapter. In case you were wondering, that was Edward and not like Giorgio or some other random bronze haired dude with two sisters. I was going to post this on Friday, but a bunch of crap and drama happened, so sorry for the delay yet again. Please review, it seriously helps me remember to post the next chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, that was really hard to admit…**

BPOV:

I got into my truck and sped off, thankful to get away from that vampire. I couldn't get him out of my head; his bronze messy hair and his voice penetrated all of my thoughts. I kept reprimanding myself to stop thinking about how god-like he looked, except for on one point, those golden eyes of his. In all of the books I had read, it said that vampires were supposed to have red eyes from drinking human blood, never a mention about other colors. What did gold eyes mean? Why didn't he try to drink my blood? He had every chance and opportunity to ensnare me and eat me for dinner, would he ever have found a more willing meal? I already knew the answer to that last one, no.

I found myself back at my apartment and searching through the junk on my office desk. I finally found the manila folder I was looking for and went over to the dining room table to read it in better light. I looked at the name on the cover, "_CULLEN COVEN_" and opened it to look for any details that had escaped me before. I knew I would have to make a visit tomorrow and was glad Mike had given me the day off. I could already tell that all of my knowledge was going to be put to the test with this coven.

EPOV: (I couldn't help myself, his POV is way more interesting right now)

I had considered following her home, but thought better of it. I turned to go find my sisters when I found Alice's pixie-ish figure and Rose's blond hair going at a fast human speed towards me.

"I already know about the girl" Alice thought, knowing that I wanted as few of our family knowing as possible.

"Rose doesn't know, since I know that you were worried about that. I have a blurry vision that we might be seeing her again." Alice started into the vision she was "talking about"

Bella was standing at our new house's doorway talking to someone, then it blurred out of focus except for a glance at the staircase, which was where I was standing surprised, but happy to see her.

"You love her don't you?" She thought, bringing me back to the present.

"I know you two have your 'special gifts' or whatever you two want to call them, but this silence is sure getting awkward. Why don't you share what you two are thinking about with the rest of the class?" Rose's voice cut through as I shot her a glare and Alice kept walking to my Volvo.

"Oh, Edward has just found a girl finally. I'm going to need that hundred dollars now, since he obviously isn't gay." Alice said as Rose shot her dagger eyes and handed over the bill. I was shocked and slightly hurt that they had betted on my sexually, I expected something out of Emmett and Jasper, not these two. I let it go and got into the drivers seat of my Volvo and drove us home. A few short moments later, I was stuck with carrying their bags upstairs to their respective rooms. As I had expected, very few of the items were for the house, and most of it was clothes for us. Everyone got into their nighttime routines, Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Emmett doing things I didn't even want to think about. Carlisle and Esme were in his study talking quietly, and I went up to my room and put on some music.

The next morning at six o'clock in the morning, we heard a knock at the door. I wasn't the only surprised by the early caller, as was evidenced by everyone's confused thoughts. I turned down my music and listened in to what was going on downstairs, not bothering getting out of my room myself. I heard Carlisle answer the door warmly and heard a voice so familiar I must have been dreaming it. I got up quickly and rushed down the stairs.

"Bella?" was all I could muster in my surprise. I was glad she had come over, but I didn't understand it, which I was not comfortable with.

"Hello Edward." She said slightly smiling at me.

"Edward was talking to a HUMAN GIRL yesterday?" Rose said, not hiding her disgust and newfound contempt for Bella. I released a growl; the intensity of it even surprised me. How dare she try to hurt Bella? Didn't she realize how fragile she was?

"Hello to you Rosalie. Don't worry, he wasn't talking to a human girl." Rosalie scoffed at the remark. "It seems that I am going to be spending more time with your coven then I would like. I'm the Neutral of this area, and you are now under my jurisdiction." My eyes bugged and my jaw dropped at this revelation. She was the Neutral? This was going to make things more difficult.

HELP!

**What did y'all think? Sorry it was so short, I have been really busy lately so I had about half an hour to write this. **

**Please review!!! Thank you!**

**~JL **


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations

**Sorry it took so long to post this, this honestly isn't a good time for me to be writing a story, but I'm trying to write them as soon as I can! This is my longest chapter thus far, and puts me into beta-dom. So, YAY!!! Hope y'all enjoy this and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'.**

_____________________________________________________________________

Previously:

"Hello to you Rosalie. Don't worry, he wasn't talking to a human girl." Rosalie scoffed at the remark. "It seems that I am going to be spending more time with your coven then I would like. I'm the Neutral of this area, and you are now under my jurisdiction." My eyes bugged and my jaw dropped at this revelation. She was the Neutral? This was going to make things more difficult.

HELP!

**Chapter 5: Explanations**

**BPOV:**

I didn't even look at Edward as I made this announcement and instead followed his leader, Carlisle, I think his name was, to their dining room table and took a seat in the one he pointed out. The short pixie-ish one I immediately knew to be Alice from the file, waltzed over and sat in the seat directly next to me while her mate, Jasper, sat next to her. Carlisle's mate, Esme looked very matronly as she took her place at the foot of the table with the only remaining nameless male on her other side. I guessed this was Emmett and that his mate was the blonde vampire Rosalie that showed her evident disgust towards me just a few moments ago. Edward sat across from me, on Carlisle's right hand side, with a dazed and confused sort of look in his eyes as he tried to process what had just happened. I smiled slightly as Jasper got annoyed trying to calm me down, and everyone just looked at me funny. Carlisle decided to break the silence and opened his mouth to speak.

"Bella, so we don't waste any time here, why don't you tell us what you know about us, and we can elaborate on anything you don't know." He said in a calm, almost soothing voice. I considered what to say next when I suddenly was pestered by Jasper's "never give up" take on his powers.

"Well, I know you all are vampires, obviously, I also know that Jasper has been trying to calm me down for the past ten minutes with no success and Edward can't read my mind. Alice can probably see parts of my future, but I'm not exactly sure, as it doesn't invade my body at all." I paused as I saw everyone's confused glances. " I have a shield, per say, that blocks anyone's powers and lets me know who I just blocked." They all nodded knowingly as Jasper looked somewhat shocked that his power wouldn't work on me, with Alice soothing him.

"I also know that you all will be acting as humans and the five younger ones are going to Forks High. What I want to know is, why aren't your eyes red? I haven't ever met, or read of a case where that wasn't the case. Also, how do you plan on not killing everyone while you are here, because in my personal experience, where ever vamps stay, a big legal mess is bound to happen." I said, clearly showing my disgust with vampires. Emmett started laughing in a booming voice as I tried to stop myself from hurting him.

"I don't see anything funny about trying to save human lives, you know." I said sternly, which effectively stopped his laughter.

"He wasn't laughing about the deaths, he was laughing about the thought of us causing those deaths. You see, we are 'vegetarians', which basically means we eat animals instead of humans. It doesn't satisfy us completely, but it stops us from being the monsters we were forced to become." Edward said quietly in his velvety-smooth voice, as if trying to calm me down and explain. "That's why we have gold eyes." He finished simply, effectively answering both questions.

"Oh." I said blushing at my obvious blunder. No wonder it was never in anything I had read, barely any vampires strayed away from human blood, as I guessed, so it of course wouldn't be mentioned.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about Bella, anyone else would have thought the same thing." Edward chuckled as he stared at my eyes, as if they held some huge secret. I looked away before I got pulled into his gaze and blushed even more deeply. I could feel everyone's eyes on us as Alice interrupted.

"So, Bella, what do you do for a living?" her shrill voice asked me, obviously curious.

"I'm a Bounty hunter. Technically, its illegal for me to do that, as I'm just barely 18, but they made an exception, considering half of the people we catch are vamps and I'm the only one who isn't too scared to catch them. I've been doing it since I was fifteen." I said quietly, trying to stop myself before I said too much. The last thing I needed was these disgusting vampires knowing every little detail about me. Everyone was stunned into silence again. I decided it was time to go and swiftly got up from the table and turned towards the door.

"Well, it looks like I'm finished here for the meantime, so I better be going." I rushed as I reached for the door handle. Edward was suddenly in front of me, blocking my way, grinning like a mad man.

"Not so fast. I need to talk to you." He said simply as he led me upstairs. After tripping a few dozen times, he opened the door to a gold-colored room with a massive music collection on one wall with an expensive-looking sound system that I was sure to break with one touch. On another there was a chocolate-colored plush couch, while the wall opposite was a huge window overlooking the Olympic Mountains. It was a breathtaking view and I would have looked at it more if Edward had not decided to remind me he was there by interrupting my reverie.

"Well, welcome to my room." He said nervously, nervous about what my opinion is of it.

"Edward, it's really nice." I said as I turned and faced towards him. I looked him in the eyes so he could see the sincerity in my words. I felt my heart race and looked away to gain coherency. "But, that isn't why I'm here. You said you wanted to talk to me, so talk." I said curtly. He looked conflicted trying to think of what to say first.

"Okay, then why don't I start?" I suggested. He nodded after a few moments and I continued. "I didn't tell you last night because I didn't want you to be freaked out, and I was waiting for you to suck my blood, but was surprised every second that you didn't. " he chuckled slightly at that. "Besides, not much personal talk comes up when talking about music." I added as I heard his musical laughter. It sounded as if Chopin himself had composed that laugh and I was mesmerized.

He seemed much more at ease after that and went back to how he was last night. He asked mew some more about my job, and a strange expression crossed his face every time I said Mike's name. I couldn't place it, so I ignored it and went on. I asked him about his family and his past, and it continued like this until I got a call at 6:00 pm from Mike asking me out. Edwards face resumed that strange expression again but went back to normal when I refused. HE walked me out to my truck and I felt his eyes watching me as I drove off. If I hated vampires so much, why was I suddenly anxious to see Edward and the Cullens again? I fell asleep pondering that question.


	6. Chapter 6: AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey Sorry SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for taking so long to update! A whole bunch of crap has been going on and I **_**finally**_** now have enough time to update. I will try to have my next chapter up in the next day or two. Sorry for the A/N, I hate these too, but I had to do this. While you're waiting, check out highonair435's stories. They are **_**really **_**amazing, and if she gets enough readers, she might update them more often ;). (Because I am **_**so **_**one to talk XD)**

**~JL**


	7. Chapter 7: I Sometimes Shock Myself

**Here's the promised chapter! Hope y'all enjoy! **

**~JL**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, sadly. **

Previously:  
"If I hated vampires so much, why was I suddenly anxious to see Edward and the Cullens again? I fell asleep pondering that question."

I was in an open field, flowers growing in peaceful harmony next to a babbling brook that had come from the top of the mountain above. I was staring at my peaceful surroundings when I heard growling and tearing sounds that hurt my ears from their high-pitched intensity, almost like granite meeting granite. I turned around to see two vampires fighting each other. If it wasn't so terrifying, it would have seemed graceful, almost like a ballet. I didn't understand why these two would be fighting; there was nothing to claim here. It was only then that I noticed one had familiar tousled bronze hair and the other had a blonde ponytail. I understood then that the vampire I had captured a few days before, James I think his name was, was fighting Edward. I was chilled to the bone as I realized that Edward could die. I screamed in terror, only to find that James had heard me and tried to eat me before Edward jumped in his way.

The buzzing of my alarm woke me up and made me sit straight up in my bed, a cold sweat already on my forehead from the dream I had awoken from. It was just a dream, but also the scariest dream I had ever had. I was more scared for Edward's safety than mine in that meadow, and was glad that I had not stayed to see the ending. I knew Edward was going to die, and I couldn't bear to see anyone in my jurisdiction harmed by a monster like James, at least that was what I had told myself. I quickly got up and got ready for work. I was still slightly shaken from that dream when I arrived at the office, but thankfully, no one seemed to notice. Mike handed me a case file.

"Another Red-Eyes" he said while drinking his coffee. I was so surprised that someone who knew what vamps looked like could possibly not put two and two together, but Mike seemed to defy all norms for human perception.

I looked at the case file and looked at the picture of the female. She had bright red hair that matched her blood-red eyes almost perfectly. She had a wild look to her, the one I had grown accustomed to seeing on criminals, and vampires, until now. The Cullens had defied all of the preconceptions too, but in a good way. I felt almost safe at their house, like I was going home. I didn't understand it, but I knew that Jasper hadn't done anything to alter how I felt. I shook the thoughts out of my head and went back to examining the female. Her name was Victoria and lived in the woods, which is one place no one went to since a large bear-like creature had been found near there. No one wanted to become the creature's snack except me, who was sure it was a werewolf. Those Quiletes must have started morphing again. I always wondered why they did at some times instead of others, but no one except the Elders knew, and they refused to tell me, an outsider, this prized information. I thought it was ironic that there seemed to be more "bear" sightings when there were vampires around, but I knew that they had to be un-related. Wouldn't the wolves go in hiding so the vampires wouldn't eat them? I shook myself from these musings as I grabbed my keys and got inside my truck.

I drove the few miles to the last place she was spotted at and got out when the scent of blood made m head spin. I should have known that she would have been spotted killing someone, but I wasn't expecting her to have splattered blood all over the ground while feeding. I steadied myself against the truck frame before running into the woods and not stopping until the scent was gone. I knew I was being foolish, running out into the woods to meet a predator, especially when she had the upper hand, but I continued, trying to avoid any roots or wet leaves that were obvious death traps for me. I managed to get into a clearing when I saw an antelope running madly, trying to escape from something. That was my cue that a vampire was near, but was it the one I was looking for? I stalked closer to where the antelope had come from, hoping beyond hope that my target was going slow so I could actually see, and hopefully, catch her. I walked about ten more feet when the scent of blood became pungent. I braced myself to see a fellow townsperson being eaten by a monster when I noticed that it didn't smell human. I tried to ignore the smell as I turned to find a familiar face sucking a mountain lion dry. If it wasn't so scary to be in the midst of feeding vampires, I would have been amazed. He looked almost graceful with his bronze hair waving in the wind and caressing the lion as if he was giving it a kiss. I tried to back away, hoping I wouldn't become his next meal, but was unsuccessful as I heard a voice come from behind me.

"It looks kind of strange doesn't it, a human drinking animal blood?" I turned around and saw the woman from the picture. She looked even fiercer in real life, and all I could do was nod so I wouldn't betray my fear.

"Well, it's nothing compared to what I'll do to you." She said with a fierce tone in her voice as she started crouching and leaping for me. I thanked my lucky stars that I remembered the basic skills my dad had taught me in fighting and stepped a tiny step backwards and turned around to face her. I took a step back to where I was and expected to see her, but instead she was gone. I turned around, expecting to face Edward, but I couldn't find him. I turned around and found him in front of me with a conflicted look on his face. I knew that I probably smelled delicious at that moment, so I backed away and started walking off.

"Where are you going?" he asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Well, you're obviously eating right now, and it looks like I'm not catching Victoria, so I might as well leave." I said, not bearing to look at him. He suddenly appeared in front of me and I gave a gasp of surprise.

"I'm not eating now." He said with a smirk on his face as if this was a funny circumstance. I blushed in fury and tried to walk past him, but he kept getting in my way.

"As much as I like you being childish, I actually have a job to go to, so if you'll excuse me…" I stated, noting the fall in my voice at the end, as if I was sad I had to go to work. I normally liked my job, so the fact that I was suddenly dreading going, didn't make any sense. I shook the thoughts from my head as I turned around and tried walking in the other direction. I instantly tripped on a root I had failed to notice and closed my eyes, bracing for the impact I was going to feel. Instead, I felt cold arms wrap around me and I remembered the night in Port Angeles, the night that I had first laid eyes on the very vampire that I was trying to get away from. I opened my eyes and attempted to get out of my awkward position, but he refused to lessen his hold on me. Instead, he picked up my legs and carried me bridal style as he ran. I had always wondered what it felt like to run that fast, but I had always expected it to be less dizzying. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the sound of the wind howling around us and before I knew it, we were at the place I had parked my truck.

"How did you know where I was parked?" I asked curiously. He chuckled lightly before replying.

"I followed your scent." He said simply as he set me down and let me get into my seat, while he appeared at the passenger side door.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said shocked. What made him think he was coming with me?

"You have a problem with me wanting to see where my Neutral works? The knowledge might come in handy sometime." He said knowing he already won, and sat down. I turned on the ignition and started driving silently.

"Why do you go so slow?" the sound of his voice made me jump a little and almost swerve into the other lane.

"Because the speed limit is 25 miles per hour." I said sharply as I turned onto the road leading to the back entrance of the office. He remained silent as I parked the truck and he followed me into the building.

"Bella, I see that you didn't catch your target." He said as he examined Edward next to me. "Who's he?" he asked finally. I froze. I didn't know how to cover up the truth while not sounding like I was lying.

"Edward. Edward Cullen. I'm here to get her off work." Edward said without the slightest hesitation.

"And what gives you that right?" Mike retorted. "Bella is really busy today, and what makes you think she would go with you?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

_**WHAT? **_

Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review, considering those are the only things that remind me to update, and I'm not even joking.

**~JL**


	8. Chapter 8:It's a Long Story

**Author's Note PLEASE READ: **

**Okay, seriously y'all. I'm considering dropping this story. Only a couple people are reviewing and it kinda makes me think that no one likes this enough. Could y'all just comment even a "Hey." or something, just to let me know that you're reading it? It would really make my day. I've been crazy busy lately and if I didn't continue this, I could actually be doing something else with my time. I do accept Anonymous reviews, so you wouldn't even need to log in to review. I hate people who beg for reviews and withhold chapters if they don't get a certain number of reviews, but I might have to revert to that. **

**On a happier note, I finally listened to the "Open Happiness" (www(dot)myspace(dot)com/openhappiness) song that Coke did and I LOVE it. I usually hate happy songs, but this totally is one of my faves right now. Maybe it has to do with the fact Brendon Urie from Panic at the Disco and Patrick Stump from Fall Out Boy sing in it, but whatever. Oh, and I'm Betaing these two amazing stories by ****highonair435**** (Cardizzle for all of you TGChatters) called "Secrets of an Heiress" and "Sweet Dreams." Y'all should totes check them out and review! **

**Also, ****Miss C. Cullen**** (Zella for the same people as above) is doing a new competition which I am working on submitting to, which you should also check out! Go to Chapter 7 or 8 of that story, you'll know which one it is, lol. Let me know if you check out any of these and tell me what you think! **

**Okay, sorry for the ridiculously long Author's Note that you probably didn't read, but I had a lot to say. Okay, on with the story.**

___________________________________________________________________________

**DISCLAIMER: Still Don't Own. **

**Last Chapter:**

"I'm her boyfriend."

_**WHAT? **_

_**____________________________________**_

I stared at him in shock. Since when did we start dating? He smirked in my direction and I just glared feeling as if smoke was coming out of my ears.

"Fine. You can go." Mike said dejectedly as he turned around to talk to Jessica. Edward took advantage of my state and lightly pushed me towards the door. I finally came to as we got outside and I almost tripped on a crack in the pavement. I stopped in my tracks.

"Why did you tell Mike that you were my boyfriend?!" I practically yelled. Didn't he realize that I could never date him? That he was a vampire, the very thing I detested with every fiber of my being. Of course, as soon as he spoke all those feelings vanished.

"I just needed to talk to you…" he mumbled. I was certain I wasn't supposed to hear it. In that moment, he seemed almost human. He seemed broken and dejected, and all I wanted to do was give him a huge hug and comfort him, make all those feelings disappear, even though I knew I was the source. I didn't know what came over me to want to do that, and it scared me. I could never feel that towards him, no matter what.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, softening my voice, trying to almost apologize for my hate. He thought for a few minutes, maybe considering what to say, before he spoke.

"Can we talk somewhere else? Maybe, a bit more private?" He asked.

"Uhm…sure." I said as I made my way to the driver's seat. By the time I had managed to open the door and buckle my seat belt, he was already sitting and waiting. I quickly started the ignition and drove out of the back lot. The ride was silent except for him giving me directions to wherever we could "talk."

After a few minutes, I pulled off at the side of the road just where a dirt path had started to form. I started heading for the dirt path before I felt myself being picked up again by Edward and I closed my eyes, waiting for it to be over. From the wind that was flowing past us, it felt like he was going about sixty miles an hour, kinda slow for a vampire. Before I knew it, we had stopped and I managed to fall down on my back after he set me down. He laughed musically as he helped me up. I brushed the leaves and dirt the best I could off of my jeans and surveyed my surroundings. All around me were trees, except in front of me. There were two trees bowed, almost as if making a curtained gateway to wherever all that light was coming from. I curiously walked over and brushed aside the leaves that were in my way as Edward followed me. I gasped as I took in the sight in front of me. It was exactly the same place as the one in my dream. I had no idea that it even existed, so to see it in real life was breathtaking. I heard the brook running and all the beautiful flowers carpeting the ground. It felt different though and as soon as I remembered what was missing, my blood went cold. This was where James had fought Edward and where Edward and I both almost died.

"What's wrong?" a very worried Edward asked, snapping me back into reality.

"I'm fine. It's beautiful here." I said, hoping he wouldn't call me out on my lie. He went to sit down, and I followed suit, making sure to be far enough to feel comfortable, but close enough that he wouldn't get offended. He made sure I was seated before talking.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked it so bluntly, no beating around the bush, or even nicening it up. I was shocked and it took me awhile to be able to come up with a semi-plausible lie.

"I don't hate you." I said, almost feeling as if it were true.

"Please, we both know that you're lying. Every time you look at my family or me, your face turns from pure hate to a fake smile. Is it because we are _Vampires_?" He asked, his voice rising in volume with each word.

"Yes." I said almost silently. I couldn't even look at him when I said it, due to shame. I started examining my hands as I felt my face blush. I just couldn't bear to lie to him, but I couldn't look at the hurt he must be feeling. Suddenly, I felt his hand on my chin as he slowly raised my face up, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Why?" He looked hurt as he said this, as if I had killed his pet dog or something. This simple word caused so many problems. I couldn't lie to him, but I didn't want to tell him the truth. The truth hurt to be spoken, as I couldn't even hear it. It was something I still could not come to terms with, even after all these years. He looked at me with a face that showed that he was waiting for me to tell him. He understood it was painful and let go of my face and backed away slightly. I took a deep breath and started my story.

"When I was in sixth grade, I had come home to find my parents waiting for me. They told me I was a Neutral, that the world I had grown up in was a lie, and that all of those Fairy Tales I had read as a kid were actually darker views of how the world really was. I instantly went into training, usually with my mom teaching me all of the book knowledge and my dad teaching me the self defense part. Obviously, I had to drop out of school and be homeschooled, which meant that I never saw any of my friends again. I spent a few years like this, until ninth grade. It was a normal rainy day, nothing special about it, except one thing. My mom was finally going to let me go out into the real world and my dad had approved. I was jumping up and down with excitement as we got in the truck and made our way to the forest. My mom was smiling at me and bouncing in excitement more than me. Sometimes I think that I was the adult in that relationship." I chuckled lightly at the memory before continuing.

"We made it to the forest edge and stepped out. Mom told me to stay quiet and talked to me about how to go up to the vampire, how to spot where they were by looking at the woods, and even how to smell them out. She focused a lot on the blood, because she knew that the scent made, and still makes, me nauseous." Edward gave a questioning stare. "It's true. It smells like salt and rust. Animal blood smells a little more salty though. Anyways, after her speech, which I barely listened to, we made our way into the forest. I fell an awful lot, which made my hands and knees bleed, which probably started this whole mess." I took a deep breath and braced myself for what was coming next.

"I remember my mom looking back at me and putting a finger to her lips telling me to be quiet and pointing to an antelope galloping towards us. She ushered me to hurry and we walked towards where the antelope had come from. We had made it barely ten feet before I fell again. Next thing I know, a brunette girl comes waltzing towards us. I started to get up before I realized that her skin was sparkling and her eyes were a bloody red. My eyes bulged and I screamed at the sight. I had seen one in books before, but never in real life. The lady pounced and my mom held me behind her back as the lady landed right in front of her.

"That little girl smells mouthwatering." She said simply, trying to get around my mom and towards me. My mom kept blocking her from me, which frustrated her even more.

"Rachel. There's another way. You don't have to eat her." My mom cried desperately in an attempt to save me.

"Not to me there isn't." That was all she said as she went for my mom and bit her in the neck. I can still hear her blood curdling screams right now. I took my chance and ran away as she was being eaten." I said the last part in sobs. It was too much, hearing her voice again. Hearing her screaming. Suddenly I felt cold arms encircle me and I felt safe. I continued crying on his shoulder as he held me close, probably too close for him to be comfortable. I finally calmed down after a few minutes and realized this fact and started to back away.

"I'm so sorry." He said simply, and I could tell he meant it. It felt nice telling someone, I hadn't even told Charlie, my dad, what had happened.

"If I had known…" He started.

"It's fine. Now that I say this, I realize it isn't fair for me to be putting this on you, but when I see…."

"Bella, calm down. It's okay. I understand. We remind you too much of her. I would hate me too if that had happened to me." He got up to leave.

"Edward. I'm sorry." I felt a tear run down my face. He turned around and looked at me.

"At least I understand you a little better, and I know that I am going to get you to change your mind about us." I got up and silently followed him out of the woods and to my truck. I watched him run off before turning on my ignition and checking the time. It was already six o'clock, and at that reminder, my stomach started reminding me that I hadn't eaten since breakfast. I drove onto the road and headed back to my apartment and cooked dinner, needing something to take my mind off of today's events. I started browning the meat for the homemade Hamburger Helper I was making as I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells!" I heard Charlie's voice answer.

"Hey Dad! What's up?" I asked.

"Uhm, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow. Billy wanted to watch the game with me, and his son Jacob is coming over, I thought he might need some company. They haven't seen you for a while, and Jake has been asking about you like crazy."

"Sure dad, I'll come, six o'clock sound good?" I asked with a chuckle. Charlie wasn't one to talk much, but he was obviously anxious to have me come. I knew he was missing me too, but was too shy to admit it.

"Sounds fine Bells. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye Dad." Was all I managed to get in before he hung up the phone. I went back to the kitchen and got to the meat before it burned. I checked the noodles I had put on earlier and found them to be ready. I got out a plate and combined the food before curling up on the couch and grabbing a book to read. After about a half hour I finished, cleared my plate, and got ready for bed. I checked the time and found that it was only eight o'clock, but I was so tired. I curled up in bed and fell asleep, hearing a creaking sound that I thought was just my imagination.

**And there you have it! I hope I didn't make the meadow scene seem too weird. I wasn't expecting to write that scene that way at all, seriously. In my head, Bella's mom was still alive, but apparently the characters thought something different. They really take control of the story; I just provide the fingers, lol. What did y'all think about that whole thing? What do you think Edward is going to do? I have a few ideas, but I want to hear, well read, your suggestions. I'm going to Virginia on vacation from Thursday to Wednesday, so the earliest I can update is probably going to be Friday because I want to sleep on Thursday. Once again, please, please, PLEASE, review!**

**Thanks so much!**

**~JL aka ThisIsMyDisguise**


End file.
